1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program management apparatus, a program management system and a program management method and, particularly, relates to a program management apparatus, a program management system and a program management method adapted to execute an update of a current program by a new program which is downloaded via a communication network from a version management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of program management system as mentioned above is designed to execute a remote maintenance of a terminal device by a host computer, e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-6-131163. The host computer according to the invention of this publication is configured to download a program to the terminal device by a predetermined method. In this program management system for executing the remote maintenance, a single method is consistently and permanently used for such a maintenance.
In many kinds of enterprises, there is variety in number of men of talent enabled to be allocated to a program management and/or in ability level of such men depending to the enterprises' scales and economical affairs. However, regardless of various affairs of such enterprises, communications machines such as multi-function peripherals (MFPs) commonly used by these enterprises have to possess performances or functions capable of dealing with the majority of affairs of the enterprises as users.